The hepatitis B virus (HBV) is an enveloped, partially double-stranded DNA virus. The compact 3.2 kb HBV genome consists of four overlapping open reading frames (ORF), which encode for the core, polymerase (Pol), envelope and X-proteins. The Pol ORF is the longest and the envelope ORF is located within it, while the X and core ORFs overlap with the Pol ORF. The lifecycle of HBV has two main events: 1) generation of closed circular DNA (cccDNA) from relaxed circular (RC DNA), and 2) reverse transcription of pregenomic RNA (pgRNA) to produce RC DNA. Prior to the infection of host cells, the HBV genome exists within the virion as RC DNA. It has been determined that HBV virions are able to gain entry into host cells by non-specifically binding to the negatively charged proteoglycans present on the surface of human hepatocytes (Schulze, A., P. Gripon & S. Urban. Hepatology, 46, (2007), 1759-68) and via the specific binding of HBV surface antigens (HBsAg) to the hepatocyte sodium-taurocholate cotransporting polypeptide (NTCP) receptor (Yan, H. et al. J Virol, 87, (2013), 7977-91). Once the virion has entered the cell, the viral cores and the encapsidated RC DNA are transported by host factors, via a nuclear localization signal, into the nucleus through the Impβ/Impα nuclear transport receptors. Inside the nucleus, host DNA repair enzymes convert the RC DNA into cccDNA. cccDNA acts as the template for all viral mRNAs and as such, is responsible for HBV persistence in infected individuals. The transcripts produced from cccDNA are grouped into two categories; Pregenomic RNA (pgRNA) and subgenomic RNA. Subgenomic transcripts encode for the three envelopes (L, M and S) and X proteins, and pgRNA encodes for Pre-Core, Core, and Pol proteins (Quasdorff, M. & U. Protzer. J Viral Hepat, 17, (2010), 527-36). Inhibition of HBV gene expression or HBV RNA synthesis leads to the inhibition of HBV viral replication and antigens production (Mao, R. et al. PLoS Pathog, 9, (2013), e1003494; Mao, R. et al. J Virol, 85, (2011), 1048-57). For instance, IFN-α was shown to inhibit HBV replication and viral HBsAg production by decreasing the transcription of pgRNA and subgenomic RNA from the HBV covalently closed circular DNA (cccDNA) minichromosome. (Belloni, L. et al. J Clin Invest, 122, (2012), 529-37; Mao, R. et al. J Virol, 85, (2011), 1048-57). All HBV viral mRNAs are capped and polyadenylated, and then exported to the cytoplasm for translation. In the cytoplasm, the assembly of new virons is initiated and nascent pgRNA is packaged with viral Pol so that reverse transcription of pgRNA, via a single stranded DNA intermediate, into RC DNA can commence. The mature nucleocapsids containing RC DNA are enveloped with cellular lipids and viral L, M, and S proteins and then the infectious HBV particles are then released by budding at the intracellular membrane (Locarnini, S. Semin Liver Dis, (2005), 25 Suppl 1, 9-19). Interestingly, non-infectious particles are also produced that greatly outnumber the infectious virions. These empty, enveloped particles (L, M and S) are referred to as subviral particles. Importantly, since subviral particles share the same envelope proteins and as infectious particles, it has been surmised that they act as decoys to the host immune system and have been used for HBV vaccines. The S, M, and L envelope proteins are expressed from a single ORF that contains three different start codons. All three proteins share a 226aa sequence, the S-domain, at their C-termini. M and L have additional pre-S domains, Pre-S2 and Pre-S2 and Pre-S1, respectively. However, it is the S-domain that has the HBsAg epitope (Lambert, C. & R. Prange. Virol J, (2007), 4, 45).
The control of viral infection needs a tight surveillance of the host innate immune system which could respond within minutes to hours after infection to impact on the initial growth of the virus and limit the development of a chronic and persistent infection. Despite the available current treatments based on IFN and nucleos(t)ide analogues, the Hepatitis B virus (HBV) infection remains a major health problem worldwide which concerns an estimated 350 million chronic carriers who have a higher risk of liver cirrhosis and hepatocellular carcinoma.
The secretion of antiviral cytokines in response to HBV infection by the hepatocytes and/or the intra-hepatic immune cells plays a central role in the viral clearance of infected liver. However, chronically infected patients only display a weak immune response due to various escape strategies adopted by the virus to counteract the host cell recognition systems and the subsequent antiviral responses.
Many observations showed that several HBV viral proteins could counteract the initial host cellular response by interfering with the viral recognition signaling system and subsequently the interferon (IFN) antiviral activity. Among these, the excessive secretion of HBV empty subviral particles (SVPs, HBsAg) may participate to the maintenance of the immunological tolerant state observed in chronically infected patients (CHB). The persistent exposure to HBsAg and other viral antigens can lead to HBV-specific T-cell deletion or to progressive functional impairment (Kondo et al. Journal of Immunology (1993), 150, 4659-4671; Kondo et al. Journal of Medical Virology (2004), 74, 425-433; Fisicaro et al. Gastroenterology, (2010), 138, 682-93). Moreover HBsAg has been reported to suppress the function of immune cells such as monocytes, dendritic cells (DCs) and natural killer (NK) cells by direct interaction (Op den Brouw et al. Immunology, (2009b), 126, 280-9; Woltman et al. PLoS One, (2011), 6, e15324; Shi et al. J Viral Hepat. (2012), 19, e26-33; Kondo et al. ISRN Gasteroenterology, (2013), Article ID 935295).
HBsAg quantification is a significant biomarker for prognosis and treatment response in chronic hepatitis B. However the achievement of HBsAg loss and seroconversion is rarely observed in chronically infected patients but remains the ultimate goal of therapy. Current therapy such as Nucleos(t)ide analogues are molecules that inhibit HBV DNA synthesis but are not directed at reducing HBsAg level. Nucleos(t)ide analogs, even with prolonged therapy, have demonstrated rates of HBsAg clearance comparable to those observed naturally (between −1%-2%) (Janssen et al. Lancet, (2005), 365, 123-9; Marcellin et al. N. Engl. J. Med., (2004), 351, 1206-17; Buster et al. Hepatology, (2007), 46, 388-94). Therefore, there is an unmet medical need to target HBsAg for HBV treatment (Wieland, S. F. & F. V. Chisari. J Virol, (2005), 79, 9369-80; Kumar et al. J Virol, (2011), 85, 987-95; Woltman et al. PLoS One, (2011), 6, e15324; Op den Brouw et al. Immunology, (2009b), 126, 280-9).